The Crystal of Time
by TogepiStars
Summary: As a test of responsibility and strength Prince Atemu is sent, along with friends Mahado and Mana, to retrieve an ancient stone. Watch them deal with sand, women, magic, sand, mirages, hostile tribes, and the meaning of the words 'friendship' and 'hunger!
1. Ch 1 The Beginning of Something Stupid?

Okay, first off, thanks for at least _clicking_ on my story. That was nice of you. Now, this is not my first fic, but it is my first Yugioh fic. Just a warning. This story is set in anceint Egypt, though it will have a few chapters in the present (it's not called the Crystal of Time for nothing you know!), but for the mostpart, yeah, Egypt. Itmight have spoilers for those who have not heard of or seen the Pharaoh's Memories story arc in the anime, so if you don't want to know anything, then you should push the back button. Now.

This is, above all, just a fun ol' fashioned friendship story. There will be no kissing/making out or anything more in it. However, fluffy hints and such will occasionally be in it. Just for those who like to know, there will be hints of: Atemu/Mana, Yugi/Anzu and Joey/Mai (when we see them later), Mahado/Isis, and Priest Seto/Kisara. Wow that seems like a lot... Oh well, like I said, don't expect anything too big, just hinting.

Now, just a note. I have only seen the Memories arc in Japanese, without subtitles, and the first few chapters of it in the manga, so if I get something totally wrong, just let it slide. After all, this is just a made-up story; I can do whatever I want. However, I will try to keep the characters in tact as much as I can. Lastly, the ages in this story are: Atemu-15, Mahado-19, Mana-13, Seto-16.

Enjoy!

**The Crystal of Time**

**Ch. 1 The Beginning of Something… Stupid?**

The midday sun shone rays down upon the surface of the smooth greenish water. The light, as playful and bright as a small child, danced around as a pair of nicely tanned legs disturbed the liquid below it. The level of the water was up to the middle of the thighs now, and once it reached a certain point, the legs stopped moving.

The girl the legs belonged to was standing upright, with a smile on her face. She wore a sand-colored skirt that wafted from the river's breezes, and past her golden belt, the ruffled sleeves of her shirt waved as well. She looked to be in her early teens in age. Her eyes reflected the color of the water nicely, mostly because they were the same color. Her bushy, dirt brown hair was kept in check by a headdress that was unconventionally turned sideways. It was a ring of gold around her head with a cloth part that hung outward like a visor; a _twisted_ visor. She rose up her hands to her mouth, and was about to call out when a strong breeze lifted and shifted the reeds in the water around her. After the wind sub-sided, she began to speak.

"Ah! There you are Sebek! You have come today to see me?" she asked, smiling brightly.

At this exact moment, two young men were walking on the bank of the very river the girl was in. The taller one was obviously more than a few years older, and had a very serious expression on. He seemed to be deep in thought. He wore lighter colored clothes than the girl, and had much more gold on his outfit as well. He had no headdress on, and his shoulder-length brown hair swayed in the breeze as his stony blue eyes peered off in thought. His arms were folded as he walked.

At his side was a younger boy, who looked to be about fourteen or fifteen. He was an strange sight compared to the other two. His oddly plum-colored eyes were startlingly accented by his sharp, and slightly messy, six-pointed hair that looked much like a giant leaf. It was colored pitch black with an outline of pink as a highlight. His bangs, though, were an almost golden yellow color. At the center of his forehead, the eye of Horus; his crown. He wore a necklace of gold strung together, as most royalty did, and his knee-long tunic was livened up by the powdery blue cover in the front of it.

As they passed by a particularly large group of reeds, the younger boy stopped and paused to listen. After walking a step without his friend, the older boy stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" he asked, looking around to make sure it wasn't danger.

The younger boy's puzzled face grew a broad smile, "Mana is talking to the crocodile god again."

His friend relaxed, and then abruptly walked up to the reeds and pulled them aside with his right hand, exposing the girl. A splash of water was heard, and Mana turned around with an expression of annoyance.

"Hey! Look what you've done Master! You've upset Sebek and now he has gone away!" she whined.

The younger boy stepped forward, "Oh! So the infamous Sebek was here just a minute ago, huh?" He turned his head, obviously pretending to search for the god's figure.

Mana huffed angrily, "I am not imagining Sebek, Prince!" It seemed as if this were some sort of running joke with them.

"Ah," the prince said, giving Mana a smug look, "I see. He just decided to leave like he always seems to when Mahado and I come to fetch you. Funny how he's never around when we are…." He folded his arms, continuing the smug look of superiority he had.

"Well, I hate to tell you this Prince, but you're standing in horse manure," Mana said, pointing to the young man's sandal.

The prince looked down at his sandals, and suddenly realized that this was what he had been smelling a few seconds earlier. "Oh! That is just perfect!" he grunted angrily, attempting to wipe it off in a small patch of grass, "How am I to be a great Pharaoh one day if these things keep happening to me?"

"I'm sure your father experienced his own share of mishaps when he was young," Mahado said reassuringly. He smiled at his friend. Mana looked skeptical.

"Maybe you're just an idio--," she began, but was cut off by a warning look from Mahado.

"Back to business please! Mana, you must come with Prince and I to meet up with Pharaoh and Priest Akunadin. They wish to speak to us about something," he said to her, motioning with his free hand for her to get out of the water.

"Oh great…," answered Mana, drooping a bit, "It's probably about something I have done."

Mahado shook his head, "No, they wanted to see all of us. So I doubt this is just to reprimand you. Now let us hurry." He was anxious to get going seeing as finding Mana took longer than he and the prince had planned.

"Yes, let's go Prince!" Mana exclaimed, grabbing the young prince's arm as she jumped out of the reeds. Mud and water flung onto the boy's clean clothes. He glared at Mana.

"Hey! Watch out!_ And my name is not 'Prince', my name is Atemu!_" he said sharply, frowning slightly. This was something that Atemu always had to remind Mana and Mahado and anyone else that would listen of. Although his father and the law said that he was to be addressed as 'Prince', or 'Son of Pharaoh', Atemu couldn't care less for either. He disliked most of anything having to do with class or rank, and only ever pulled rank when needed.

However, even his closest friends still had the mindset of addressing him as a thing, rather than a person.

Mana was about to answer in the way she usually did, but, being someone who was very spontaneous, turned to look at him and said sweetly, "Okay, Atemu!"

"Yeah well--you wha!" stammered Atemu, surprised by his friend's response. His cheeks flushed a little at hearing his own name come from Mana for the first time he could remember.

Mahado walked up next to Mana and yanked her off of the stunned prince, "Mana! We must address him as 'Prince'; both of you know that."

The three of them continued walking.

"Okay fine, then he gets to call me a special title," Mana said plainly, folding her arms.

"How about _'Annoying'_?" Atemu answered, rubbing the drying mud off of his arm. She glared at him. "Well then how about 'Extremely Conceded Magician Girl'?" he suggested. Actually he liked this idea of having to call someone by a title rather than a name.

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded with a joking smile, "I like it! It actually makes me sound as if I can perform magic!" Atemu laughed; Mahado gave them both a serious look.

"You _can_ do magic Mana, and do not let anyone say different. There is a reason that I chose you as my apprentice, and only you."

Mana had once been an orphaned peasant girl that lived alone on the streets, traveling from house to house. She was about five when she met Mahado and Atemu, and it was a story she had never forgotten, even if she couldn't remember most of it. It was when they met that she had experienced something she had never thought was possible--friendship. People had always considered Mana an odd person, but Atemu and Mahado had always accepted her for who she was. The truth of the matter was that Mana was odd, by most normal standards. She was always light and happy, had an attitude not very befitting for a peasant, and found laughter in every situation. This sometimes annoyed her two good friends, but they still loved her for it; after all, she just wouldn't be Mana without it. Mana also had a very _unique_ relationship with magic. Mahado always said that this was because Mana had so much natural magic ability, that she had to learn to handle it over time.

Atemu just responded to that by saying that Mana was actually secretly planning to assassinate everyone in the palace. Mana would then answer by saying that both of them were wrong, considering she wasn't very successful at either…

Mahado was like an older brother to the two young adults, and had somewhat of a hand in raising both of them. It had been his job to show the two how to be polite, how to use magic, and what to know; basically he was a mentor. He was a very serious person to everyone besides his closest friends, who knew the lighter, more upbeat Mahado. His family had always been Egyptian nobles, but had never gotten any higher than priests. This was because his family was one that was not afraid to admit that the only difference between peasants and aristocracy was the fact that one had more money than the other. That was why he was so close with Pharaoh; because they shared the same view. Mahado was also the bearer of the sacred Millennium Ring.

The seven Millennium Items were gold objects containing mystical shadow magic in them. They were special for Pharaoh and his six priests. Usually they were inherited from the owners to their apprentices; which meant that once Mahado stepped down or passed onto the afterlife, Mana would obtain the Millennium Ring. There were only two special cases of this rule; Atemu had been given the Millennium Puzzle from his father, and Priest Seto had proven himself in a shadow duel against Priest Akunadin for the Millennium Rod.

Atemu gazed out into the city beyond the palace gates; a whole world that was still so alien to him. "What's it like Mana?" he asked, peering at some women by the river.

"I've told you, I don't remember anything from that time! Sheesh, what do you want from me? A written scroll dictating how much I can't remember?" Mana snapped. He was always asking her this, and she was tired of answering in the same manner.

But Atemu couldn't help it. He couldn't help but wonder what it would just be like to live everyday as if you did not have to worry about anything, to just enjoy life. He wasn't aware though, that he would eventually come to find that his assumptions about peasant life were mostly inaccurate.

The young prince was like most young prince's in the fact that he wondered what regular life was like. He, Mana, and Mahado often used to sneak out before Mahado became a priest. But Atemu was not like other princes in the fact that he was not overly brave and courageous. This bothered him more than anything because his father's expression would become angry and worried when seeing his son so weak. Atemu tried his best to be brave and never cry, but bottling up all of his emotions just made him feel like he wanted to cry even more. That is why Pharaoh gave him the Millennium Puzzle so early on; because he felt that the shadow magic within it would give him more inner strength. However, Atemu seemed fairly unchanged by the powerful magic of the puzzle, much to the disappointment of Pharaoh. Atemu had been waiting ever since for an opportunity to show his father that he was capable, and somehow felt that this special summons today had something to do with an important task.

The construction site that they were heading to was a ways beyond the palace in a sandy area. New houses and places for the well to do Egyptians were to be built there. It was surrounded by many large sand dunes, and Atemu and Mana did not look forward to walking in the hot afternoon sun over mountainous terrain.

"Oh… Master, can we not summon one of your monster Ka, and ride them to the construction site?" asked Mana, dragging her feet as she walked.

"Mana! You know that my Ka are for defense purposes only! Stop asking me to bring them out," he said sternly, eyeing his disciple. Atemu nodded.

"I actually agree with Mana on this one Mahado; it's hot!" the young prince said.

Mahado folded his arms as he walked, "Sorry Prince; rules are rules."

After wandering over three dunes, they finally reached the last one. This dune was particularly large, and Mana practically collapsed as they reached the top of it.

"Pharaoh is too cruel! I think he's trying to kill us!" she cried, knees on the ground.

Atemu was about to answer when he noticed a large slab of stone in the sand next to him. It looked like the tablets that were used to carve proclamations or other important writings on. Atemu figured it must have been left behind from when they moved things to the construction site.

Mana saw it as well, "Too bad we couldn't use that to build a giant ramp to slide on down the dune."

That's what gave Atemu an idea…

"Mana! That's it; we can use the tablet to slide down the dune! It will be easy," he said, dashing over to the stone tablet and getting on it in the front. He motioned to Mana and Mahado to get on as well. Mana raced over to him. Mahado blinked.

"W-What! Prince, I think this is a bad idea…!" warned Mahado, as he walked up to them.

"Oh come on Master!" cried Mana, frowning.

"Yeah Mahado, don't you have any childish fantasies left in you?" asked Atemu, staring up at his friend intently. Mahado didn't feel right, but couldn't resist the rebellious glint in Atemu's eyes.

"_Oh all right_!" he said grudgingly. He plopped on reluctantly, told them to prepare for a good ride, and then kicked off as hard as he could. The slab began to move slowly at first, but after a few minutes, it began to pick up speed and was soon racing down the mountainous pile of sand. Atemu cheered, Mana squealed in both fear and delight, and Mahado found himself smiling even though he didn't agree with the move. It was an exhilarating feeling that was even greater due to the fact that it probably was against the rules.

However, what they did not realize was that the end of the dune marked the edge of the construction site, where Pharaoh and Priest Akunadin waited for the three young adults to show up.

"What is keeping my son and Mahado?" asked Pharaoh, his hooded head shaking slowly. He was getting hot standing out in the hot sun with his purple robes on, waiting for the three to make their grand entrance.

"Probably that overly annoying girl that is friends with them," added Priest Akunadin. Actually, despite his sour attitude about it, he was in truth, correct considering it took the two young men quite some time to find her. The aging priest looked out to the large sand dune, his real eye squinting from under his hood while his golden eye shone from the sunlight.

"W-What in Ra's mighty name is that!" he cried, pointing to a mass of sand and more sand coming down the side of the dune before them.

Pharaoh sighed, "Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that this has something to do with my son…?"

That was because it did.

Atemu suddenly realized about 300 feet away from the site that the slab was gaining speed so rapidly, that it could not be stopped quickly, and the site was coming closer and closer into view. So was Pharaoh.

Mahado noticed this as well. "We must stop Prince! However, I have no idea how!" he admitted.

The young prince thought quickly. He had to stop the tablet, but if he turned it to the side, there was a good chance that it would roll and squish them all. He couldn't risk Mahado and Mana's lives like that. He was good at games and magic, not slides. He then came up with an idea.

"Mahado! Mana! Lean forward as much as you can! I'm going to try and stop this thing!" he called to them. They nodded, and he used all of the strength he could muster to slow the tablet down. The heavy stone began to cut away at the dune's sand, piling it up in front of the still sliding tablet like a giant shovel. The slab continued to slow and slow, and the pile of sand got larger and larger until it became almost avalanche size. Pharaoh and Priest Akunadin realized too late that the stone slab would stop, but that the sand avalanche would not…

"Run! The sand will bury us all!" Priest Akunadin yelled, turning tail and running. Pharaoh too began to run away from the sliding fools. With a deafening roar of moving sand, the slab finally came to rest, flinging Atemu, Mahado, and Mana off of it and several feet away.

Atemu looked up to see his father's head--and only his father's head--sticking up out of the sand before him.

His head lightly covered in dust, he scowled at his son, "My son. Glad you could make it."

The three of them laid on the ground speechless, unsure if they should move or not move.

Pharaoh moved his head from side-to-side, "Whose idea was this!"

The three friends all pointed at one another; Atemu at Mana, Mana at Mahado, Mahado at Atemu. However, this only angered Pharaoh further. The three looked at one another.

"H-Hey!"

"This was not my idea Prince you liar!"

"I had nothing to do with this concoction!"

"SILENCE!" cried Pharaoh, "Now will someone get me out!" He looked very angry…

Atemu jumped at helping his father, while Mahado looked around curiously.

"Where is Priest Akunadin?" he asked, looking from left to right. A voice sounded.

"I'm here! Help me at once!" Akunadin shouted, looking as angry as Pharaoh was. This was not looking good for the three joy-riding friends. Atemu had a feeling that he was about to receive a punishment lecture on top of whatever his father still had to tell him.

As slaves and workers were being sorted out, and building materials salvaged, Pharaoh and Priest Akunadin approached the three responsible for all of the destruction.

"Well," began Pharaoh, "Priest Akunadin wishes for me to give you a lecture on responsibility, but I believe that doing so would simply be more repetitive of what I'm about to tell you anyway. Just know that this is another minor sin on your part my son. Oh how I wish you would become responsible for a change…."

Atemu avoided his father's eyes, staring at the sand below them. Mahado looked just as despondent. Mana stepped forward.

"We didn't mean to cause all of this! And just because it was all a stupid idea of Prince doesn't mean you have to blame it all on him; that's mean!" she said defensively, forgetting who she was talking to.

Pharaoh's eyes flashed, "Excuse me? What did you just say to Pharaoh?"

Mahado looked up and glared at Mana. Her acting this way did not look good for either of them! _What was she thinking! Or was she thinking at all?_

With everyone staring at her, Mana began to suspect that something she did was wrong. So when she saw the look her master was giving her, she knew that she had better do something about it.

"I'm sorry!" she dropped down to Pharaoh's feet, "I beg forgiveness! Pharaoh is truly kind and generous and I am not worthy enough to speak my thoughts without permission!"

"Silly girl!" snapped Priest Akunadin, "You are not worthy enough to be in our palace either, but somehow you have managed to do both!"

Atemu and Mahado stayed quiet. They didn't like the way that they were treating their friend, but they knew it would accomplish nothing if they spoke out. Besides, Mana needed to learn her lesson.

Pharaoh waved his hand, "Akunadin, you go too far; I have seen the magical power this girl possesses, and I assure you that Mahado chose her well. The reason she speaks out is not because she wishes to jump rank, but because she is very passionate, and because my son and Priest Mahado let her get away with too much."

Mana felt herself blush. This was true.

Atemu blushed as well. However, he let Mana get away with it because too many people already treated him so differently, acting as if anything spoken out against his words would be punished by death; he liked Mana's truthful attitude, it made him feel more normal.

Mahado's face was also turning red. He did let Mana get away with too much… perhaps he could remedy that. Probably not.

Pharaoh motioned for Mana to get up; she did so silently.

"Anyway, as I had been saying," Pharaoh added, "I have called you three here because I wish to send you all on a coming-of-age journey. I would have sent Mahado on one already, but as you all know, my wife was very ill then, I needed a replacement after Mahado's father passed to the afterlife, and I needed every man available to fend off invaders that saw weakness. So now it is the perfect time to send Mahado, you my son, and Mana here on a quest. I trust you all understand what this is I am even talking about?"

Atemu nodded fervently. This was the chance he had been waiting for!

Mana nodded without truly understanding.

Mahado nodded briefly.

"I am talking about the journey that all of my royal priests and priestesses must make in order to be worthy enough to help me command this land of wealth. Priest Seto went on his about two years ago, do you not remember?" Pharaoh asked, eyeing his son thoughtfully.

Priest Seto was a few years older than Atemu, and the two had become instant rivals from the day they met. Why this was, nobody was quite sure, but it was a strong rivalry that had lasted up until today, and Atemu made it his job to monitor Seto's every move.

"Yes I remember!" he said tensely, "His task was to save an ancient village from destruction by the hands of our enemies! It was fraught with danger and cobras and beautiful women!"

Mana frowned. _Beautiful women_?

Pharaoh nodded. "Yes, I think that sums it up my son. Now, do you remember Priestess Isis'?"

Priestess Isis was the same age as Mahado. She was a smart and beautiful, passionate woman that did not consider men any better than herself. Mana was like her in that way, except Mana did not quite have the same commanding respect that Isis had. Yet.

"I do," said Mahado, bowing slightly to ask permission to speak. Pharaoh nodded. Mahado continued.

"She traveled all of the way to the country of Ethiopia in order to secure a small fleet of Elephants for us to use in combat. She executed it flawlessly by the way," he added, saying the compliment before he realized it.

"Ah, thank you Mahado; and I'm sure Isis would be flattered by your compliment," Pharaoh said, smiling at the young priest. Mahado fell silent.

"So what will mine-er-ours be!" Atemu asked excitedly, practically jumping from anticipation. His father smiled.

"Yours will be to retrieve the ancient gem known as 'The Crystal of Time' and bring it to me to place in the temple of Ra," Pharaoh answered calmly.

Atemu's mouth hung open silently. The task to initiate him into manhood was to retrieve a _rock_!

Mahado continued to remain silent.

Mana smiled. "Pharaoh is very generous!" she said happily. Atemu didn't know whether she was being truthful or just attempting to appeal to Pharaoh.

Pharaoh, noticing his son's obvious shock, frowned, "Is something wrong my son?"

Atemu shook his head. '_Why must these things always happen to me!_' he thought selfishly, '_Stupid Seto gets to save people and look heroic while I get to recover an old pebble like a dumb dog! This does not seem fair in the least! What it seems is stupid!_'

Whatever the case, the prince of Egypt was not happy about this. Not happy about this at all. Not to mention; what in the world would Seto think…?

_A/N: So, what'dya think? Comments, questions? Feedback is nice to have by the way. Well, see ya' next chapter. Thanks for reading._


	2. Ch 2 Gathering Courage

**FreeAngel:** Glad ya' like it. Sorry it took so long to update, had tests to study for! O.O 

**yamibakura2000: **Thanks for the review! Well, hopefully you like the rest of it as much as the beginning!

**jeany: **Well here ya' go. Chapter Two! Hope you keep reading as well!

This chapter's a bit shorter than the last, but it's sort of a transition. Those kinds of chapters always end up shorter when I write them! Anyway,

Disclaimer: I own my body, two goldfish, a dog, and a black rabbit named Umbra. However, I do not own Yugioh, the Millennium Puzzle, Egypt, or a horse.

**Ch. 2 Gathering Courage**

Prince Atemu sighed as he gathered up several more things to bring with him. His father's Millennium Puzzle was sitting on his bed shinning in the sunlight. Although he hardly took off the item, it felt good to occasionally give his neck a rest from supporting the necklace when he was alone in his room. He heard a guard shout something down below his window, but when he heard nothing more assumed it had been taken care of and continued packing.

"Ooof!" grunted a girl's voice. Atemu turned around to see a leg coming up over his window's sill.

"Mana! What do you think you're doing?" he asked as the young mage plopped down on the floor, looking tired from climbing. She grinned.

"Climbing up the wall to come see you of course! I had to freeze the guards, but that wasn't too hard; and Master says I don't practice enough…," she answered, getting up and brushing her legs off.

Atemu sighed and walked up to the window as if to make sure she didn't bring anything with her. "You froze the guards! Mana! Oh whatever… I don't really have time to--," he paused as he noticed a young man looking up at him from the ground, "Seto…?"

His mind thought quickly. _Seto_ had seen _Mana_ climb up into _his private quarters_! This did not look good. He turned around quickly to find Mana about to _wear_ the Millennium Puzzle around her neck!

"What the--! Mana don't!" he said urgently, dashing over to her and snatching it away before she could put it on.

"Hey!" she whined, frowning at him. She looked like a child in a glass shop; she went to touch the shiny things not realizing the consequences.

Atemu was still frantic though, "Look, only chosen people can wear Millennium Items Mana, it could seriously injure you; you know that! And Seto saw you come up here so you're going to have to leave!" He began pushing the bewildered Mana towards the window.

"What? Why?" she asked, unsure of what the big deal was. Atemu continued pushing her.

"Just go! Do you not see? Seto saw a young woman, you, climb up into my quarters! He's going to think that, um, well _you know_!" he said, getting her to the window at last.

Mana tilted her head, "I don't understand, what could he possibly think we--?"

"Oy! It looks like the Prince is having some '_quality time'_ with one of his pathetic friends! I knew that's all the girl was good for!" a voice shouted from below. It was Seto.

Mana glared down at the brown-haired, blue-eyed boy. Apparently, she had now gotten what Atemu meant, "Why that awful, egotistical, pompous crocodile! I am going to go down there and teach him a lesson!"

This time Atemu had to hold Mana back instead of push her forward.

"No Mana! That will not solve anything, and Seto will not mind hitting you back!" he warned, holding onto her arm.

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly, "Then I'm at least going to spit on him!" She leaned over and, gathering all of the spit she could muster, let it loose onto the young man below them. Atemu didn't mind this though, in fact, he laughed at seeing his rival's expression of fury once the ball of saliva hit. Mana chuckled for a moment, and then sighed loudly.

"Okay Mana, what is it you really came here for?" asked Atemu, sensing she had something else on her mind.

Mana sat down on the young prince's silk-laden bed. "Well, I was thinking about our journey and well, you-you don't think I'll be a burden do you!" she asked quickly, half-hoping that he wouldn't answer.

"What do you mean 'a burden'?" he asked curiously. Mana rarely acted this way.

"I mean a burden to you and Master because I cannot perform magic in the correct way," she said, staring off into the opposite wall. Atemu understood now.

"Mana, you are my friend; and you are Mahado's friend as well as his apprentice. We would not think of you as a burden even if you could perform no magic at all! So do not worry, this is a journey for finding yourself, and I think that you will find that you have the ability within you to do what you want," he finished, feeling quite proud of the fact that he could sound so sentimental.

"Wow," said Mana in slight awe, "You really are growing up."

The young prince nodded, "Yes… and that, Mana, is the scariest thing of all."

-----------------------------------

As Atemu awoke the next day, he realized that this journey was it. After he successfully completed this task, he would be a man in his father's eyes. His father had always considered him a bit of a baby, and Atemu was out to prove that he was braver and stronger than he seemed….

"Morning Prince!"

"Yes, good morning Prince."

"Morning everyone," Atemu answered as he walked up to the stables. The royal stables were separate from the army or guard stables, and consisted of one horse for every noble in the palace, with other horses as backup. Atemu's horse, an elegant white mare, nuzzled up against his face greeting her beloved master. Atemu patted her lightly, and then turned to face two figures riding up to the friends on brown horses.

One was Priest Seto, the young man from yesterday that had been spit on by Mana. His stony blue eyes glared malevolently at the girl as he passed her and stopped in front of Atemu. His clothing was mainly blue, and his golden serpent headdress matched his poisonous personality. The golden ankh on his chest glittered brightly, and his Millennium Item, the Millennium Rod, was hanging tightly on his belt.

"My Prince," he said curtly, bowing his head slightly, "Ready to go?"

Atemu nodded silently.

The other rider, a woman, stopped her horse next to Mahado's and smiled serenely at them. Her headdress was of a falcon, and around her neck was the Millennium Necklace, with the power to predict the future. She had a feminine but serious look to her, and nodded as she said, "Yes, now is a good time to head out. Mahado? Mana? Are you two ready as well?"

They nodded.

Mana got onto her horse and looked over to Isis, "Isis, did you--?"

"You must call her 'Priestess Isis' _girl_!" snapped Seto. He was obviously still angry about the previous day's spit.

"Isis does not mind being called by only her name when it is her friends speaking Priest Seto," responded Mahado, defending his apprentice.

Seto glared at Mahado with utter contempt, and then turned his horse, "Let's just go."

As they rode through the streets, Atemu and Seto were at the front, while Isis, Mahado, and Mana were in the back.

The streets were very distracting to Atemu, who had not gotten much chance to see them over the short time he had been alive. As they passed by the tan, stone houses, the people in the street moved away from the riding priests, acknowledging that even the slightest thing to anger them might mean their life. Well, angering Priest Seto at least. However he was too busy fuming over Mahado and his apprentice.

"I still do not believe you stick up for those people," he said to Atemu in a confused tone.

Atemu sighed, "They are my friends Seto. I would do anything for them, and they would do anything for me." He had been over this before; and it always went the same way. It made Atemu feel as if he were the supreme defender of friendship; which he wasn't. That sounded more like a girl's job.

"Heh," Seto chuckled, "They would like you to believe that wouldn't they? However, you'll find that friendship and love are just illusions thought up by the weak. Nobody is 'friends' with anyone unless they want something from said person. Especially if you're royalty."

Atemu frowned. He and Seto's relationship was very heated, but they always had a sort of respect for each other. However, this did not mean that they agreed with each other's views. Seto always said this about friendship, but Atemu always just let it go because he figured to argue against such a strong opinion would be futile. Though Seto's increasing audacity regarding his friends was really starting to anger him. Why was it he did not like them again? It had been so long Atemu couldn't even remember.

"I think you're wrong Seto, but I will give you the feeling of being right for now because you are older than me and I respect you. Just know that while I'm out there becoming a man, I will prove to you somehow that the notions of friendship and love are real. Remember those words," he said sternly, trying his best to sound like an adult.

Seto smirked, "Well then, how about a little wager? If you return from your journey with your little friends and you as close as ever, then I will admit you were right. And if not, then you must admit that my statement was correct."

"Alright," nodded Atemu, "I shall agree to these terms."

'_This should be interesting… he has no idea what I'm planning,'_ Seto chuckled to himself.

Isis and Mana were both giggling quite a lot, and when Mahado looked over he realized why. Two young men that had been out in the street conducting business had noticed the two women, and waved to them as they were passing by.

"Hm…?" Mahado mumbled, looking confused. Women were always so enthralled by men that paid any attention to them.

"Well it is nice to know that some men are not afraid to express their interest in a woman," Isis said, smiling.

"Yes," replied Mana, "I've noticed that lately even Prince has been watching girls more often than usual."

Atemu turned around upon hearing his name and glanced curiously at Mana. "How would you know? And what does it matter! I'm a man aren't I!" he said loudly, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

The two young women started laughing again. Atemu turned around looking slightly offended.

After laughing, Isis turned to look at Mahado.

"Feeling well Mahado?" she asked. It seemed as if she were always concerned with his health. Mahado nodded. He was being especially quiet around Isis lately, which made Mana very curious.

"Master's tongue has been stolen by thieves, you know?" explained Mana, seeing the slightly confused expression on Isis' face.

"It has not Mana," replied Mahado, "However, sometimes I wish yours was."

Isis laughed a bit. "Oh Mahado how can you say such things?" she said jokingly.

"Very easily when Mana is concerned," he replied, turning to look at the priestess.

"I'm glad you are speaking to me Mahado. I thought for a while there that you had been avoiding me," she said, feeling outgoing. Upon hearing this, Mahado quickly looked away and fell a bit silent.

"N-No, that is not true, it is just that--."

He was cut off by a fit of giggles that erupted from Mana. He turned his head to glare at his apprentice, his cheeks flushing a little.

"_What is the problem Mana!_" he demanded, looking anything but pleased with her behavior.

"N-Nothing! Hee hee!" Mana giggled, almost falling off of her horse. Mana had just figured out why Mahado had been avoiding Isis lately, and she was so amused by this fact, that she could not help but laugh hysterically at it.

Isis, a bit confused by all of this, simply shrugged and assumed it was nothing too serious if Mana was laughing that much about it. It was then that the group of them stopped. They had gotten to the edge of the city; and the end of the escort. Everything that happened from then on would be their own concern and no one could come to their aid. Atemu's mare whinnied.

"You doing okay, Ma'at?" he asked her while he stroked her head. The horse looked nervous, and Atemu guessed that she probably sensed the long journey they were about to make.

"Good luck to you all," Isis said, "Oh, and this is for you Mahado." She tossed him a small sack, the kind that usually carried a trinket. He caught it, and placed it in a pocket of his horse's saddle for the moment. Seto made a grunt of some sort. Isis began to turn her horse around, and proceed back to the palace.

Seto nodded at Atemu, "Good luck my Prince." He then began to ride off without so much as a glance at Mahado and Mana.

_A/N: Okay, so, comments, suggestions? Review! Next chapter will feature lots of sun, sand, and stuff! Stay tuned for Ch. 3 Mahado's Mirage!_


End file.
